villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Percival
Lord Percival is the main antagonist in Black Knight. Where King Leo takes orders from him and King Leo sounds more cowardly and afraid of Percival. Since Percival is called the shots himself. Biography Lord Percival arrived on England and head to King Leo's castle by horse when Jamal Walker a medieval theme park employee found a medallion inside a moat while he was cleaning and transported him to 14th century. Percival almost trampled Jamal when he was walking the middle ages. Jamal thinks this is Castle World a medieval theme park Castle World that is going to put Jamal's boss company out of business. Anyway Jamal went inside the castle and he told the guards he is from Florence and Normandy. They think he is the messenger. He went inside the castle and still thinks this is Castle World. He has face to face time with Percival and pissed him off a bit. Jamal already impressed King Leo, Percival superior and Leo thinks Jamal is the messenger from Florence and Normandy. The messenger was supposed to tell the King when the Duke will arrive for his daughter's hand in marriage and their alliance with Normandy. Jamal figure out that this isn't castle world after one of the rebellions was beheaded for real and found out from the chambermaid Victoria that this is 14th century. Victoria explained to Jamal that King Leo stole the kingdom from the Queen and took out the Queen's relative King John. Jamal is the only one who can stop him since he wore the medallion. They have a medieval party to take down Leo. But it failed from attempt assassination and King Leo is praised and appointed Jamal a lord of his court and get any women he wants. He also have his own castle too. Jamal pitch some ideas for the kingdom for a fast food restaurant and drive through. We found out King and Percival are terrorizing the people and slaughtering them for stealing food since they are taxing the people. Jamal need to get out of here before they find out he is not the real messenger. But it was too late, the real messenger arrived and he slept with King's daughter. Since Leo's daughter has a crush on Jamal and seduced him, she deflowered herself and no longer a virgin. The Duke rescinds the kings alliance and arrest Jamal sentence Jamal and the would be assassins to death. But Jamal met Sir Knolte and excellent knight who ended up a drunk and homeless after failing to protect the queen. Knolte owed Jamal a favor and saved him and Victoria's posse. Percival got even when he found Victoria's camp and destroy it. Kidnapped her to and sentence her to death for leading the rebellion. Jamal decided to stay and fight against Percival. We found out the Queen is alive and reunite with the people and Knolte. With Jamal's help, they take back the kingdom and go to war against Percival. Jamal becomes the black knight a legend people were talking about. Percival took out Knolte with an arrow. Leo is already frightened and sees he is being defeated and wants Percival get him to safety. Seeing Leo being pathetic and weak as a king, he kills him and throws him into moat and drowns. Percival gets Victoria out of the dungeon and holds her hostage from Jamal. Jamal and Percival sword fight. Jamal won and knocks out Percival. Percival gets and shot in the arrow by Knolte who was just wounded. Percival is dead and the Queen retakes the throne. Jamal and his team are victorious. Jamal went home and also becomes knighted by the queen. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind